


Selfie

by PseudoTwili



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly, in which Link finds a pictograph box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoTwili/pseuds/PseudoTwili
Summary: During his quest to save Hyrule, Link finds something even more important than his mission, something that distracts him from the tasks at hand. What is Midna going to do with someone who goofs off as much as he does?





	Selfie

Suffice it to say, Link was in heaven. He had just found a pictograph box and despite Midna's grousing he was determined to try it out right then and there. First of all, he had to figure out how to work the thing, as it was quite different from the one that he'd received for his fourteenth birthday. Had pictograph technology changed so much in just a few years? Link wondered as he fiddled with the buttons. Suddenly, as he hit something at the top of the instrument, a bright flash half blinded him.

"What are you doing?!" Midna cried, popping up from the hero's shadow.

Link rubbed his eyes and grinned. "I think I just took a picture."

He turned it around and fingered the button again—it felt a little awkward because it was on the right side of the camera rather than the left. He needed a subject for a picture and he wanted to let the dark spots in front of his eyes fade. Hmmm… Midna was still floating before him in her shadowy form… Before she could react, he snapped.

"Will you stop that?!" she exclaimed, putting both tiny hands to her eye.

The young man ignored her and turned his back while flipping the switch to view his first two pictographs. The one he'd inadvertently taken of himself was rather blurry and his ears looked twice as long as they should have, but the one of his companion was perfect. She was completely shadowy except for her eye, her arms were crossed in her usual fashion, and she wore quite a scowl.

"You should see yourself!" he chuckled.

The imp peered sneakily over his shoulder to gain a glimpse. "That's hideous! I don't look like that!"

Link lifted his laughing blue eyes to her single fiery one. "Of course it's you. You don't look so bad. Just cross."

Midna growled under her breath and made a grab for the camera with her magical hand of hair, but he yanked it from her reach. He retreated several steps and eyed her with that stupid, aggravating grin still splitting his face.

"Nuh-uh! You're going to have to find your own pictograph box, Midna! This one is mine!"

She retorted sourly, "I don't want to take pictographs! I want to destroy the thing!"

"That's not nice, Midna! Well, you're not going to get it."

"Have you forgotten that we have things to be doing?! We have to stop Zant and you're… you're goofing around taking pictures!" she cried in agitated tone, drawing nearer him in a slightly menacing way.

"There's nothing wrong with taking a little break, is there?"

The hero pulled some horse grass from Midna knew not where, summoning his horse. He stashed the camera in his pouch for safekeeping, vaulted onto Epona's back, and they dashed off.

"Are you coming?" he yelled back to his companion.

"No," the imp muttered, sulkily crossing her arms again.

Even so, after a few moments she floated after him and threw herself headlong into his shadow, mumbling things not lawful to be uttered. If looks could kill Link would have been deader than the cucco he'd eaten the day before.

All thoughts of his heroic duty seemed to fly out the window as Link made a grand tour of his many favorite spots around Hyrule. He took pictures of himself with monkeys, the hawk and other animals, annoyed townspeople in the capital, the Resistance, Zoras, Gorons, and a number of enemies. He captured a whole barrage of pictographs depicting every place he'd been to and a few more on the way. He also took several of himself and Epona and even she seemed to be enjoying it.

"This is fun, Midna!" he whispered to the ground. "Why don't you come out and let me take your picture again? I promise to make it a nice one."

Silence met his plea.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Eventually the young man ended up in Kakariko Village after daring to snap a pictograph of a poe in Hyrule Field as morning was stretched her delicate fingers over the world. The children peeked out of the inn's windows, glimpsed their favorite person in all the land, and scrambled over each other to see who would reach him first.

"Ooh, Link! You're back!" Beth cooed.

"Where have you been, Link?!" Talo hollered.

His brother followed in monotone. "Tell us."

"I'm glad you're back, Link," Colin said quietly.

Other people emerged onto the scene as well; Renado and Luda greeted the young hero in their usual laid-back manner, Barnes slouched up and raised his visor, and Ilia drew closer on silent bare feet, wearing a soft smile on her lips. The few Gorons, both adults and babies, who were helping to take care of the village also joined in to see what the fuss was about.

Link's grin was wider than ever. "Picture time!" he called, brandishing his pictograph box.

Much confusion followed; there were shouts of excitement and aggravation, several bruised toes and a ringing ears of those who surrounded Talo. First the hero started with a picture of his friends from Ordon, then of the remaining inhabitants of this dusty town, and of his "Brothers", and several in which he put his own face into the frame. Then he started putting everyone together for a pictograph and he had to step back because the group was growing larger. The postman showed up, then Telma and the other members of the Resistance. Ralis and some of his guards appeared from the watery secret passageway in the graveyard, Darbus and the Goron elders came down from the mountain, and Impaz arrived with King Bulblin. Even Princess Zelda showed up with her own escort of guards that quivered at the mere sight of the gigantic Goron.

The young man snapped away blissfully, ignoring the mutterings that emanated from his shadow. Suddenly he noticed that the something was playing tricks behind those individuals in the back row. He realized that the imp had slipped from his shadow and was making silly, grotesque, ridiculous, and very contortional faces over the heads of the gathered people, obviously trying to ruin his pictographs. She was hardly visible and would have been as hard to capture as a wisp of smoke.

"Midna, stop that!" he shouted, waving a fist in her direction.

Everyone looked around in a very confused manner, which did not aid the pictographer in the least. His subjects calmed down at last and the pesky girl was nowhere to be seen, but with the arrival of Agitha, Yeto, Yeta, the Light Spirits, all the villagers of Ordon, and Hena and her siblings, Link really had to step back. He decided that he should take a higher vantage point and he climbed onto one of the low roofs.

He aimed the camera and realized the people at the sides were getting cut off. Instead of shouting down to them to move closer, he went up the sloping roof and tried again. He repeated the process once more and then snapped a picture. Perfect! It was amazing that so many people were cooperating for him, unlike a certain amber-eyed girl of his acquaintance…

Then the young man decided to put his own face into the frame. Unfortunately, as he moved to the other side of the camera he paid no care to where he stepped and suddenly disappeared from view as he plummeted through some rotted wood.

"Ooooff!" The exhalation was torn from his throat as he landed rather badly on his rear. "Oh no! My pictograph box!"

His eyes darted around and to his extreme surprise he saw Midna with her hair hand extended, holding his precious camera. Her face was a mixture of frown and smile and somehow it made her look adorable.

Link stood up and smiled at her. "Thanks."

She handed the item back to the hero just roughly enough that he scrambled to catch it. "Whatever. Can we please go now? We have things to be doing!" she reminded him, and turned her back.

"Sure. Uh… but Midna?"

She did not turn to face him again. "Yeah?"

"Can I take a picture with you? Just one, I promise. Then we'll go."

"Okay, fine. Just one. And if you try to take any more I'll break that thing."

He nodded happily, put his arm around the imp and told her, "Say cheese, Midna!" He beamed brightly and pressed the button. As soon as the flash of light faded from their vision, the young man put away the pictograph box and headed for the door.

"Wait a minute!"

He turned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Um… Aren't you going to look at the picture?" the girl asked.

"Do you want to?"

She began to scowl again, so he quickly extracted the camera again and flipped to the image he'd just captured. Midna stared at it. Link had a silly grin on his face which made him look so happy, while she wore a tentative sort of smile that didn't show her fang at all. She stared at it for several seconds, smiling slightly. Then her companion snatched it away.

"Hey!" she cried. "I wasn't done looking at it!"

"Well, you said you wanted to get going. I'm ready now. Aren't you coming, Midna?"

He moved to the door and opened it with a squeaking of badly-oiled hinges. His grin hadn't dissipated in the least.

"Of course I'm coming!" she retorted testily, only because she didn't want him to suspect what was going on in her mind. She liked what she saw of herself and Link in that last pictograph. She was finally beginning to understand why he'd found it so much fun to capture images of everything he loved. As soon as she got the chance she was going to steal that pictograph box and try it out for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly little thing I wrote when I saw a piece of new artwork before the release of Twilight Princess HD. It's the one with Link (who is smiling brightly) Midna and Malo. I'd probably do something like what Link did if there was a pictograph box in TP and there is in WW!


End file.
